<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebrating 4th of July Arrow style by Phillipe363</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074982">Celebrating 4th of July Arrow style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363'>Phillipe363</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fourth of July, Gen, United States</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Still Mayor and alive, as of July 4th 2020 and alive, Oliver Queen gives a speech talking about the day at the Star City fireworks festival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Roy Harper &amp; Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebrating 4th of July Arrow style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello my readers</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I decided to write this up for celebrating the 4th of July and like if we can have various fanfic months focusing on whatever that gets focused on, I can write up something on this holiday.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And if you're just going to bash this for whatever reason please go elsewhere.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Open field outside Star City limits</p><p>Walking up onto the mini stage is Mayor Oliver Queen wearing one of his dark blue dress suits, followed by his wife, Sara Lance Queen in a flowing red dress. The song "Only in America" by Brooks &amp; Dunn finishes playing in the background.</p><p>Stepping up near the podium Oliver puts his hands on either side of it and takes a few moments to gather his thoughts, before starting to talk.</p><p>"Good evening, as you all know we are here to celebrate Fourth of July but what does that truly mean besides simply enjoying fireworks show? Two hundred and forty-forty years ago today a group of men from the thirteen colonies banded together to establish a new country and declare their independence from England's King. But why?" Oliver asks.</p><p>After taking a breath Oliver begins once more.</p><p>"Because of a fight against tyranny that had overpriced taxes making people unable afford to live, British soldiers could break into any home, place of business or any residence to search without just cause, they could remove you from your house and cast you out onto the street just because they could, denying trial by jury and the list goes on.</p><p>What you can't put down, no matter how hard one tries is the desire for freedom and greatness. Something that embodies the very foundation of America, one of the greatest countries in the world, a country that has become the envy of the world. Created by the great men who signed the declaration to declare war on Great Britain the greatest military power of the time, and later won by the little guys in the eyes of the world. Men such as John Hancock, Sam Adams, Benjamin Franklin, Robert R. Livingston, and even those who didn't like George Washington.</p><p>The war that followed was a long, exhausting war fought by men and women, races of any kind, all searching for freedom. Who lost their lives, grievously wounded, and lost their land or families. Men who after crossing Delaware River marched through the freezing winter to Trenton in several feet of snow barefoot, leaving a trail of blood with every step they took.</p><p>Patriots who risked their deaths and ending of everything they ever knew, who's unwavering spirit should be an example to us all.</p><p>Because the United States of America is the birthplace of great men and women like Martin Luther King Jr., Susan B. Anthony, John Glenn, Dwight D. Eisenhower, George Washington Carver, and many more. Great inventions like the airplane, the invention of the telephone, the freezer, Hubble Space Telescope, mass production of the car on a level that revolutionized America and the world, lighting rods, barbwire, the GPS and many more devices.</p><p>The Americans who hold the country together during the Civil War, who fought and helped win two World Wars, and many more achievements. None of this would have ever been possible if not for those who on this day signed the Declaration of Independence, which is only second to the US Constitution that safeguards the freedom's Americans needed to be sure their new country having lived under British tyranny."</p><p>Waiting a few moments Oliver lets the words sing in as the crowd claps in joy and shouts USA briefly until the archer raises his hand.</p><p>"In closing of we must never forget where we came from or the struggles that lie ahead, never let ourselves not have pride in our country despite what others want. The words from Sam Adams in the TV series known as Sons of Liberty, and sums up the American spirit since this country's creation to what will come for future generations" Oliver says pauses than begins,</p><p>"Who do you want to be? I mean, the answer actually isn't even important. It's the idea that we even have the right to ask the question. Who do we want to be? We don't need a birth-right. We don't need a family crest and we certainly don't need the king's damn permission! What we need is a fair and equal chance. The freedom to live our lives as we see fit and the confidence that that freedom cannot be taken away from us! That is our God-given right and I for one am willing to fight for it, willing to die for it. Independence, gentlemen. Independence."</p><p>As Oliver finishes there are claps from the audience as they give an ovation while the song God Bless America is starting to play by Lee Greenwood as Oliver, with Sara make their way down the stage. Eventually they reach their seats joining Roy Harper and Thea Harper Queen, Barry Allen, and Caitlin Snow Allen along with other friends and family, as in the distance over the open field the fireworks start.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Hope there are those out there who enjoyed this.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Until next time</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>